Cinco sentidos
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Charlotte/Cooper Charlotte fica grávida e começa lentamente a mudar o feitio...


"_Muitas vezes, as pessoas apaixonam-se pelas outras sem saber o que exactamente gostam nelas. Mas eu sei exactamente: apesar das nossas diferenças (aliás, que não são poucas), nós conseguimos ignorá-las para ficarmos juntos. E tu parecias não ter dificuldades em fazer isto! Dizem que só gostamos nos outros o que gostamos nós, mas acredito que eu não tenho este poder de conseguir ignorar o que nos prende para trás e seguir em frente._

_E é essa falta dessa qualidade que me impede de te esquecer e ir buscar outro amor._

_E é só isto que eu te peço. E quando pensares em mim, lembra-te que também estarei pensando em ti."_

- Charlotte e Cooper -

Cinco sentidos

Prologo:

Charlotte King nunca iria ceder, não agora nem num futuro longínquo, porque ceder era ser fraca, mas ela estava ali, sozinha e sem ninguém a chorar, fechada numa casa de banho, com um estúpido teste na mão que tinha acabado de mudar a vida dela.

Se isto tivesse acontecido à um mês atrás, ela estaria a sorrir, receosa talvez, mas feliz, sim ela estaria, porque _Ele _estaria ao lado dela… Mas agora? Ela tinha sido estúpida, tão estúpida ao ponto de deixar que a sua superioridade tivesse dado cabo de todo. Construir uma nova clínica no andar de cima da clínica onde ele trabalha não foi uma ideia muito inteligente, mas Charlotte achou que aquilo seria uma oportunidade que não podia desperdiçar.

Olhou uma vez para o teste…_ positivo_, Ela estava a espera de um filho de Cooper.

Capitulo I

"_Não tentes chorar, se tu não tens lágrimas. Não tentes chorar, se tu não sofres. E se sofreres, tu sabes, é melhor sofrer em silêncio._

_Não tentes._

_Não desabafes, não contes a ninguém. Ninguém é digno de confiança. Ninguém."_

**Audição**

Fazia uma semana que ela tinha descoberto que estava grávida de dois meses, continuava com náuseas, enjoos mas pelo menos já se tinha habituado a ideia de um bebé a crescer dentro dela.

Desde de pequena que a mãe lhe tinha dito que ela era vazia demais para ser mãe, que era o contrário das irmãs, que era fria e não tinha feitio para ser mãe.

Tudo aquilo que tinha ouvido desde de pequena fê-la ficar fria, para evitar a dor que tinha sentido, mas agora tudo parecia voltar com tanta força, o medo, a insegurança…

Ela tinha marcado uma consulta com a Dra. A. Montgmory, mas também que é que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça para marcar uma consulta com ela, colega do Cooper, por amor de deus… ela precisava de uma boa médica mas isto era demais.

Ela entrou sem que ninguém desse por ela, e sentou-se dentro gabinete dela, algum tempo depois, Addison entra e depara-se com Charlotte King sentada.

- Bom dia, Dr. King – Ela disse ao que Charlotte acenou – Eu lamento mas não tenho muito tempo, tenho uma paciente logo pela manhã é…

- Eu sou a tua paciente Montgmory – Ela disse – 10 semanas.

- Grávida?

- Sim, acho que dá para perceber…

- Sim. – Ela disse recuperando a postura – Deita-te na maca, vamos fazer um ultra-som.

Charlotte estava nervosa, mas não deixava isso transparecer, deitou-se na maca e sentiu-se Addison aproximar-se, levantou-lhe a camisola e espalhou o gel frio e ligou o monitor.

**Charlotte ouviu… ouviu pela primeira vez o bater do coração do bebé dela… O ser que ela tinha criado, que era filho dela.**

E de repente tudo pareceu mais fácil, tudo pareceu bom e doce, um sonho de uma princesa que fica grávida do seu príncipe…

Charlotte sorriu quando ouviu a Montmory dizer que o bebé era saudável.

Capitulo II

"_Não quero e não vou perder-te também. __Por isto__ eu juro, porque eu quero ser feliz. E serei, ao teu lado."_

**Olfacto**

Charlotte estava sentada em frente a mesa do gabinete dela em San. Ambrose, enquanto lia os relatório dos internos.

Relia pela milesima vez a primeira linha de um relatório,** quando sentiu o cheiro, um cheiro demasiado familiar, um cheiro que lhe fazia lembrar o paraíso, o cheiro **_**dele**_**,** Charlotte levantou os olhos azuis para ele e viu o olhar dele poisado nela.

- É verdade? – Ele perguntou – É verdade Charlotte?

Ela não conseguia dizer nada, as palavras pareciam não ter mais sentido, ela estava em pé em frente ao gabinete, e Cooper começou a falar.

- Tu não podias ter feito isto! Esconder-me a verdade, eu posso aguentar muitas coisas de ti, e eu sei que tu és distante e não gosta de sentimentalismo, mas isto, tu estás grávida, grávida de um bebé que também é meu.

Charlotte começou a chorar incansavelmente sem parar, nem para respirar, Cooper sentiu todo os eu ser cair ao vê-la assim tão frágil e desprotegida que não lhe passou nada mais pela cabeça que não fosse abraça-la e beija-la mas mesmo assim conteve-se e continuou o discurso.

Ela levantou pela primeira vez o olhar dela para olha-lo enquanto as lágrimas lhe molhavam o rosto, marcarem um caminho enquanto ele deixava isso acontecer.

Ele aproximou-se dela e pôs-lhe as mãos no rosto, dizendo:

- Eu estou aqui… e vou estar para sempre, der no que der, e lamento mas não podes mandar me embora, não mais, nós vamos ter um bebé Charlotte, um bebé…

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez aliviada para ele, os olhos de ambos encontram-se e nenhum dos dois fez questão de desviar o olhar.

Ele aproximou ainda mais o rosto dele do dela, e beijou-lhe a testa de forma reconfortante, dizendo:

- Eu estou aqui, e vou te ajudar…

Capitulo III

**Gosto ou Paladar**

"_Existem milhares de pessoas que de alguma maneira entram na tua vida, algumas apenas como uma chuva de verão...  
sabes chegam a mudar os moveis de lugares e depois partem... Tu podes sentir a falta delas, mas depois de um certo tempo deixas de as chorar..._

_Existem outras pessoas que chegam como uma Brisa fresca em um dia muito quente, e automaticamente tu começas a sentir-te melhor, aos poucos ela vai te fazendo tirar o ar de cansaço do rosto, colocar um sorriso radiante no lugar... Aos poucos elas fazem-te rir daquelas pequenas coisas que normalmente te fariam chorar que tu começas a compreender o significado de compartilhar. Porque a Brisa não chega a gritar... Ela sussurra. Ela divide as tristezas que tu tens e aumenta a felicidade, e em dias muito quentes, elas chegam anunciando tempestades, que desabam e ela continua ali, te confortando porque a brisa depois da tempestade vira Arco-Íris."_

Charlotte andava feliz, como nunca tinha estado, Cooper ajudava-a em tudo o que ela pedia, almoçavam juntos, passeavam, sorriam, mas ela ainda não tinha sentido o gosto dos lábios dele sobre os dela, ainda não…

Era meio-dia quando Cooper apareceu para almoçar.

- Charlotte, vamos?

- Só mais um pouco ainda tenho de acabar um relatório…

- Deixas isso para depois, anda.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu brevemente, e decidiu fechar o relatório e ir com ele.

Eles decidiram ir almoçar a uma esplanada e acabaram a dar um dos passeios regulares pelo parque.

Sorriam e contavam trivialidades… Estavam agora os dois a olhar o mar, quando Charlotte sentiu uma forte dor na barriga.

- Charlotte! Charlotte o que é que te aconteceu!? Fala comigo!

- Leva-me ao hospital!

Cooper pegou-a no colo e levou-a…

_____

- Está tudo bem com bebé. – Addison disse – Não há qualquer mazela no bebé, mas agora o melhor que se tens de fazer é repouso absoluto.

- Ela vai fazer. – Cooper disse

Charlotte sorriu para ela e Addison saiu.

- Oh meu deus. – Cooper disse – Desculpa eu não devia ter te levado no passeio, eu…

Charlotte segurou-lhe a mão e disse:

- Não peças desculpa, não porque a culpa não é tua nem minha, nós não sabíamos o que ia acontecer, nós…

**Cooper beijou-lhe os lábios profundamente demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por ela, e Charlotte finalmente sentiu novamente o gosto dele nos seus lábios.**

…

Na manhã seguinte acordou sentindo o corpo quente de Cooper junto ao seu e sorriu porque agora sabia que era inteiramente feliz.

Capitulo IV

**Visão**

"_Porque ver é mais que observar, ver é comparar, ver é sentir, ver é com o coração e não com olhos, porque os olhos põe involuntariamente defeitos no que vêem, mas o coração apenas realça os que de mais belo há"_

Cooper e Charlotte estavam, agora, a um mês de serem pais de uma menina,

Madeleine.

Charlotte já não estava a trabalhar a mais de um mês e Cooper tinha diminuído o tempo de trabalho ao máximo, para poder acompanha-la.

Charlotte tinha uma barriga enorme e hoje tinha a última consulta antes do dia do nascimento de Maddie.

- Bom dia – Addison disse – Como estás?

- Bem, cada vez com menos energia, mas bem

- É normal – Ela disse com um sorriso – Deita-te na maca, vamos ver como está a Maddie.

Addison fez o ultra-som e tudo parecia normal e bem.

- Pelo que eu vejo está tudo bem, a Maddie é um bebé muito forte e saudável, e já chegaram os resultados da amiocentese, e já sabes algumas coisas sobre a Maddie…

Charlotte esta em pulgas para saber, como seria o aspecto da filha, se seria parecida consigo ou com Cooper… **mas ela queria era ver os traços do rosto dela e compara-los com os seus, ela queria vê-la…**

- Muito bem… - Addison disse – Queres saber como é a Madeleine?

- Claro Montgomry! E depressa!

- Muito bem… muito bem – Ela disse – A Maddie têm os olhos azuis, em principio, e não tem qualquer tipo de doença, é prefeitamente saúdavel.

Charlotte sorriu e depois de mais uma duzia de recomendações saiu e foi ter com Cooper.

Capitulo V

**Tacto**

"_Eu senti… senti pela primeira vez nos meus braços o ser mais puro que alguma vez vi, eu segurei-a, eu segurei a prova do nossso amor nos meus braços, deixei ela sentir o meu cheiro, deixei-a recordar a minha voz, deixei-a deixar-me ser mãe dela…"_

Charlotte estava sentada a mesa do pequeno almoço, usado apenas uma camisa de Cooper, que ainda dormia…

De repente uma forte dor atingiu-a e sentiu as águas rebentarem… o bebé iam nascer…

- Ah! – Uma exclamação de dor saiu dos lábios dela quando Cooper descia as escadas

- CHARLOTTE! – Cooper disse – Charlotte!

- Cooper… o bebé – Ela disse respirando cada vez com mais dificuldade – vai nascer! AH!

Cooper pegou-a nos braços e levou-a para o carro seguindo em seguida para o hospital

…

- Vá Charlotte, mais uma vez! – Addison disse – É a ultima!

- AHHHHHHHHH – Ela fez força quando o choro da filha invadiu o espaço e Charlotte relaxou.

Addison limpo a bebé minimamente e deu-a a mãe que olhou a filha.

Maddie tinha os olhos azuis, era como se Charlotte se visse refletida num espelho… Coopee entrou pela sala a dentro e sorriu ao ver Charlotte com a filha nos braços, nada nela parecia normal, Charlotte parecia uma figura divina com um bebé ainda mais puro nos braços… a filha deles, Madeleine tinha vindo ao mundo.

- Olá… - Ele disse suavemente sentando-se na cama junto a elas.

- Olá – Charlotte respondeu – Diz olá ao papá, Maddie.

Maddie espreguiçou-se e Charlotte sorriu para Cooper… Agora eles eram uma familia, feliz e completa.


End file.
